La hija del Guardián
by Annie858
Summary: Ante los ojos de Ronald Weasley, su pequeña Rosie es perfecta. Sin embargo, hay algo en lo que él se propondrá volverla la mejor.


**La hija del Guardián**

**.**

"_Un padre vale por cien maestros."_

-**_George Herbert_**.

Ron Weasley tenía una gran debilidad en su vida; Rosie, su pequeña y única hija. Aquella niñita había robado su corazón desde el mismo momento en que la recibió en los brazos y la estrechó por primera vez luego de prometerle que la protegería y la cuidaría por siempre, luego de ver que tenía su mismo cabello rojo fuego, de notar que había heredado sus mismos ojos azules y después de que ella – siendo tan solo una bebé - le regalara una sonrisa tan grande y luminosa, que él había asegurado y jurado - y repetido - a quien quisiese oírle que se debía al haberle reconocido y darse cuenta de que él era su papá. Todo eso hasta que Hermione se había reído en su cara y le había dicho sabionda que los bebés recién nacidos y que solo tenían cinco minutos de vida no reían.

Ron estaba casi seguro de que su mujer había estado envidiosa, al fin y al cabo, solo le había sonreído a él.

Rose Hermione Weasley, su princesa, había heredado tantas cosas de él que eso hacía que su pecho se hinchara de orgullo de tan solo pensarlo, el problema, era que Rosie había heredado bastante de su madre también; tenía la misma mirada vivaz de Hermione, su adoración por los libros, la curiosidad, y sobre todo las pocas habilidades para jugar el quidditch.

Y eso era lo que Ron pensaba justo en aquel momento.

Es que aunque se había preocupado de instruir a sus niños desde muy pequeños en el deporte más importante del mundo mágico y, por supuesto, fundamental aspecto en la educación de sus hijos, Rosie seguía dejado caer el balón y seguía dejándolo pasar cuando ella jugaba de guardián.

Como en ese instante.

Ron los observaba jugar desde una de las ventanas de la cocina de La Madriguera. Todos los pequeños jugaban en el jardín de atrás. Rosie, de solo seis años, jugaba en la posición de guardián de su equipo (conformado además por Fred, Teddy, Lily y Albus), pero lo cierto era que el equipo contrario, capitaneado por la pequeña y rubia Victoire, les estaba dando paliza.

Vio a James volar a un metro del suelo con velocidad, el hijo de Harry tenía la quaffle y se acercaba peligrosamente al arco de Rosie. Ron contuvo el aliento y apretó los puños, ¡esa era fácil de atrapar!.

El grito de felicidad de Victoire y el lamento de Albus le indicaron que Rosie no había parado el balón. Vio a Teddy acercarse a su pequeña con una sonrisa y susurrarle algo en el oído, pero su princesa negó vigorosamente.

Después de siete tantos del equipo de Victoire, Fred logró ganar un punto para su equipo, pero entonces, Hugo - su campeón, su único hijo, su pequeña réplica, su otro orgullo – pasó a Teddy y a Lily - tuvo que reconocer, objetivamente, que Hugo, de cuatro años, era tan bueno que de seguro sería jugador de quidditch en el futuro - y se acercó ágilmente a Rosie y…

- ¡aquí estabas! – la voz de su mujer y el que ella enlazara los brazos alrededor de su cintura para voltearlo, lo sobresaltó y perdió la concentración – te he buscado por todos lados… -

- ¿q…. qué…? – intentó frenéticamente de volver a saber que sucedía, pero Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello y se le impidió.

- creo que ya es hora de ir a casa… - continuó la joven sin darse cuenta de que su marido no la oía – es bastante tarde, y debo preparar los informes para mañana, acostar a los niños, y… - frunció el ceño - ¿estás bien? –

Ron asintió dándole un beso corto y distraído en los labios. Eso hizo que Hermione frunciera el ceño aún más.

- Ron… ¿estás oyéndome? –

- ¡ganamos papá! – el grito de felicidad de Hugo casi le reventó el tímpano y el chillido de Hermione que le siguió no ayudó en nada.

- ¡qué bien! – exclamó la castaña - ¡felicidades! - se agachó para estrechar al pequeño en sus brazos y besarlo en la mejilla - ¿y tu hermana, donde está? –

Ron ya la había visto. La pequeña se acercaba a ellos con los hombros encogidos.

- no soy buena para el quidditch –

Hermione soltó un sonido de ternura maternal extraña y se apresuró en unirla al abrazo para consolarla.

- no te preocupes cariño – la besó en la frente - porque tú eres la brujita más linda e inteligente de todas. - dijo zanjando la cuestión.

Rosie sonrió, pero Ron no. A su juicio, Hermione, aunque fuera el amor de su vida y la persona más inteligente que conocía, no comprendía la importancia del quidditch. Para Ron, la pequeña Rose era una Weasley, _su hija_, y era hermana de un próximo prodigio del quidditch. En ese momento se propuso hacer de Rosie una gran jugadora; Rosie sería una guardiana como él, la mejor guardiana de su generación.

.

- ¡bien Rose, lánzame la quaffle… ahora! –

La pequeña hizo lo que su padre le pedía, pero fue con tanta debilidad que la pelota roja cayó un metro lejos de ella y cinco lejos de Ron. Tres días después, ambos se encontraban en el patio de la casa en que Ron, Hermione y sus dos niños vivían.

- princesa – indicó Ron con paciencia – debes tomarla con tus dos manos y lanzarla muy fuerte, concentrándote en mis brazos –

Rosie asintió sabionda. Tomó la pelota roja con tanta fuerza que su pequeños nudillos se volvieron blancos como la cal. Lanzó con toda la fuerza que sus bracitos le permitieron, pero el balón cayó bastante más lejos a la izquierda de su padre. La pequeña pelirroja parecía compungida y avergonzada.

- tan solo debemos seguir practicando – animó Ron con una sonrisa para ella – ¡estás a punto de lograrlo, hija! –

La verdad fue que, después de diecisiete intentos, Rosie _recién_ logró que la pelota diera justo en los brazos de su padre. Ron estaba tan contento que corrió hacia ella y la levantó de la escoba para besarla en la mejilla mientras la niñita reía en el aire.

Ninguno de ellos notó que alguien los miraba desde la casa.

Un mes más tarde, en el enorme jardín de La Madriguera, todo estaba listo para que comenzara el partido de quidditch, pero nadie más que Ron estaba allí para verlo.

- concéntrate en la quaffle, princesa - decía como si fuese un entrenador a punto de ver jugar a su pupilo en el partido inaugural – todo está en ella, mantén la calma y olvida todo lo demás, ¿cuál es tu objetivo? –

- ¡la quaffle y nada más! – contestó por enésima vez la pequeña.

- eso es –

La niñita dejó que su padre acomodara su casco y partió con rapidez a montarse en su escoba; voló tan un metro sobre el aire, al igual que su hermano y sus primos y se puso en su posición.

El partido comenzó. Ron se paseó alrededor del seto como si su vida dependiera del partido. Entonces James tomó la quaffle y salió zumbado con dirección al arco de Rosie, -¡_el chico era bueno!-, _tomó con seguridad el balón _– Ron se temió lo peor –_ y lo lanzó.

Su rugido de emoción fue el único que se oyó.

Rose había detenido la quaffle.

- ¡no puede ser! – soltó enojada Victoire

James frunció el ceño sorprendido a Rosie, pero la niñita solo tenía ojos para su padre y le sonreía.

Eso lo desarmó. Ron le devolvió una de las sonrisas más amplias que tenía, reservadas solo para su primogénita. En ese momento, su niña le llenaba de orgullo y supo de inmediato que se lo había transmitido, pues Rosie no demoró en volver a su posición y atajar otro tiro de Albus casi al instante.

Lo había logrado.

Ron sintió que su pecho se hinchaba de emoción. Ahora Rosie sería de seguro una guardiana de quidditch, iría a Hogwarts a los once años, jugaría para la casa Gryffindor, y junto a Hugo, se convertirían en los mejores jugadores de quidditch que la casa de Gryffindor tendría en años. Los llamarían "las estrellas Weasley" _– o algo parecido -_, harían canciones y gritos en su honor, y luego los llamarían de la selección inglesa, y luego los mundiales que quidditch, y…

Entonces la vio.

Hermione le esperaba con una sonrisa sabelotodo en el rostro y, al verla, supo que su mujer era capaz de imaginar todo lo que él pensaba.

- Rose será guardiana de quidditch – anunció Ron.

La castaña soltó una risita y le tomó la mano para guiarlo a la casa.

-dejemos que ella lo decida ¿sí? –

Su marido asintió, se dejó conducir por su mujer y rodeó su cintura. Cuando alcanzaron la casa Ron la observó…

- pero yo seré su representante. –

Hermione dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

* * *

_N.A: ahora no puedo explayarme mucho, solo puedo decir que estoy volviendo a escribir :) y espero de corazón que este les haya gustado._


End file.
